I envy her
by KIM RAE MI
Summary: si Jimin ingin membalas perasaannya pada Namjoon. jimin lansung jatuh sakit melihat sang calon kekasih bersama namja lain /NamMin/NamTae/boyXboy/vKook/YoonMin/NamJin


Annyeong!

.

WARNING

.

BOY X BOY

.

NAMMIN

.

FANFICTION BY KIM RAE MI

.

RATED M? MUNGKIN HEHEHEHEHE

.

BACA? SILAHKAN

.

JANGAN LUPA FAVORIT SAMA REVEW NYA YA...

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA ^.^

Namja berambut hitam pekat itu tengah mendengarkan alunan musik dengan earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Kini musik indah itu telah menenangkan pikirannya. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Dia adalah pecinta semua musik.

.

Park Jimin.

.

.

Pandangan jimin sekarang telah membuatnya semakin gugup tak karuan. Namja yang kini dilihatnya adalah sang primadona disekolahnya, Kim Namjoon.

Namjoon merupakan siswa terpintar disekolahnya.

Entah darimana otak seorang Kim Namjoon telah mencapai IQ 148. Rata rata IQ orang korea adalah 106. Bisa dibilang bahwa Kim Namjoon termasuk siswa terpintar. Karena ia yang memperoleh rekor IQ tertinggi disekolahnya saat ini.

.

Jantung Jimin tak hentinya berdegup kencang. Bahkan sekarang ia merasakan jantungnya hampir jatuh kelambungnya. Ketika Namjoon tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Jimin tak sanggup untuk melihat ketampanannya.

Jimin memutuskan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak akan bisa merasa tenang ketika suara langkah kaki itu kini terdengar sangat dekat dan sepatu putih bersih Namjoon kini telah dilihatnya.

Jimin masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Degupan jantungnya semakin terdengar hingga kuping Jimin.

.

Namjoon melihatnya gemas. Ia memutuskan menepuk bahu Jimin. Jimin terkejut bukan main.

Jimin langsung berdiri tapi masih tertunduk.

"ma-maaf hyung aku h-harus kembalikan buku ke perpustakaan" Jimin gelagapan.

Sebelum Jimin jauh, Namjoon buru buru menarik tangan Jimin hingga yang ditariknya menghadap tubuh kembali.

"Kau bilang mau mengembalikan buku?"

"I-iya hyung"

"Keperpustakaan?" Jimin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya hanya sekali.

"Kalo ngomong sama orang itu harus liat wajahnya" Jimin pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Mana bukumu?"

"e-eh?"

"kau bilang mau mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan?"

Wajah Jimin langsung merah padam. Ia lupa kalau yang dipegangnya hanya ponsel dengan earphone yang entah dari kapan tergantungkembali dilehernya.

Jimin kebingungan.

Namjoon pun gemas. Sampai tanpa sadar Namjoon mencubit pipi Jimin gemas.

Jimin langsung lari menjauhi Namjoon. Namjoon hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Eh? Nama anak gembul itu siapa ya?" sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Jimin merasakan betapa panas kedua pipinya disambi dengan detak jantung yang memburu.

Jimin buru buru menutupi pipi karna rasa malunya. Jimin sekarang berada di toilet sekolahnya. Ia menuju kedalam kamar mandi yang tak ada orangnya. Buru buru ia mengunci pintu toilet yang dimasukinya.

.

Namjoon masih heran dengan anak yang disebutnya tadi gembul. Mengapa pipinya merona dan salah tingkah didepanya.

Namjoon memutuskan mengambil langkah dimana arah Jimin berlari.

.

.

Jimin masih menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia masih menyembunyikan diri di dalam toilet sekolahnnya itu. Jimin hendak mengambil earphone yang tergatung dilehernya tiba tiba mendengar suara.

' _Hoseok, apa kau tadi liat anak gembul lari kemari?'_ suara Namjoon terdengar jelas dikuping Jimin.

' _Hah? Anak gembul?'_ jawab Hoseok.

' _Kurasa ia tadi berlari kesini'_

' _Hei! Sejak kapan seorang bernama Kim Namjoon mau mencari orang yang belum ia kenal bung?'_ tanya Hoseok membuat Namjoon langsung gelagapan.

' _Aku hanya mau tahu siapa anak gembul tadi. Karna kurasa dia cocok untukku'_ jawab Namjoon terang terangan.

Yang sedang bersembunyi ikut kaget dengan pernyataan Namjoon. Earphone yang dipegangnya kini jatuh karena kekagetannya.

Suara earphone terdengar sampai yang diluar.

' _suara apa itu?'_ janya Namjoon pada Hoseok.

' _entah? Sepertinya terdengar dari toilet nomor 2? Karna kulihat earphonenya terjatuh.'_

' _oooo. Tunggu! Earphone?'_ Namjoon segera lari keluar toliet.

' _Hoseok aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku mau kesesuatu tempat dulu oke! Bye !'_ Namjoon langsung keluar dari sana.

' _Oke kutunggu kau di perpustakaan'_ Hoseok mencuci tangannya dan langsung keluar setelah Namjoon.

.

Suara langkah Namjoon dan Hoseok terdengar bahwa mereka telah pergi keluar dari toilet. Ini adalah kesempatan Jimin untuk keluar.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar toilet. _'Huhhh! Lega juga akhirnya'_ batin Jimin.

Jimin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya kini urung karena tangannya merasa ditarik oleh seseorang.

Jimin menoleh kepada yang menariknya. Ternyata Namjoon.

"Hei anak gembul! Siapa namamu?" tanya Namjoon jelas.

"Ehh ...ehhhh" jimin masih bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Hei biasa saja gak usah takut. Lagipula aku ini anak baik baik kok,"

"Jadi namamu siapa?" lanjut Namjoon.

"Jimin hyung, Park Jimin" ' _akhirnya ia menyebutkan namanya'_ batin Namjoon.

"Oooo nama yang indah" Jimin terkejut dengan pengakuan Namjoon.

"Kau dikelas mana jimin?" tanya Namjoon.

"Dikelas X-IPS hyung. Wae hyung?"

"Jadi kau berada disebelah kelasku?"

"Hah?"

"Aku anak kelas XI-IPA"

"O-oh iya aku lupa hyung. Mianhe"

"Kau tadi ini mau kemana?"

"Ma-mau kembali ke kelas hyung"

"Kalau begitu pergilah, hati hati dijalan" _apa apaan Namjoon hyung itu?_ Batin Jimin.

"Ne,,"

Jimin membalikkan badannya. Dan berjalan menuju kelasnya kembali terhenti dengan satu tarikan tangan Namjoon. Jimin kembali berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Jadilah pacarku"

"Hah?" Jimin merasa didalam tubuhnya kini tak bertulang.

Jimin kaget bukan main. Jantungnya juga tidak bisa dibilang tenang. Kini Jimin melayang.

"Tenang saja Jim, kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu"

"Emmm oke! Aku pergi dulu hyung"

Jimin langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Sampai dikelas ia langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"Hei! Mengapa wajahmu merah Jim?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain lagi Taehyung teman sebangkunya.

"B-benarkah?"

"Uhui kau habis bicara sama siapa sampai kau salah tingkah dan bermuka tomat huh?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Emmm aku tak bisa menjelaskan Tae"

"Oh ayolah Park Jimin"

"Kau tak akan percaya bila aku bilang kepadamu, sungguh!"

"Oke aku akan percaya apa yang akan kau katakan"

"Kau berjanji padaku?"

"Iya Jimin! Sungguh aku akan percaya apa yang akan kau katakan nanti"

"Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tak membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun itu"

"Oke!" jawab Taehyung lantang dan melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari keelingking Jimin.

"Aku..." Jimin menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Aku..." Jimin melakukannya lagi.

"Aku apa Jimin?" kini Taehyung benar benar penasaran.

"Namjoon hyung..."

"Ada apa kau dan translate berjalan itu?"

"Ia menginginkanku untuk jadi kekasihnya"

"HAH? APA KAU INI ... INI SUNGGUH B-BUKAN MIMPIII!"

"KAU TIDAK BOHONG PADAKUKAN PARK JIMIN?" lanjut Taehyung sambil mengguncang guncangkan badan Jimin.

"Ah sudahlah kalau kau tak percaya pada temanmu ini"

"Kau pasti mengada ngada Park Jimin, tak mungkin seorang Kim Namjoon ,,,, ah,,, sudahlah kau malah membuatku semakin pusing" Taehyung pun menyerah tapi sungguh tidak percaya apa kata kata Jimin.

.

"Ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Taehyung.

Jimin mengiyakan dan berjalan disamping Taehung.

.

"Kau nanti mau makan apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Mungkin aku akan memakan _ramyeon_ saja" jawab Jimin.

"Mungkin lebih cocok kau makan mochi" suara asing pun mereka toleh. Kini Taehyung benar benar terkejut. Karena yang ditolehnya adalah seorang yang tak akan ia percaya. Kim Namjoon.

"Tr-translate?"ucap Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Huh? Translate?" Namjoon menyerigai Taehyung bingung.

"Jangan dengarkan apa katanya hyung!" Jimin membuka mulutnya.

"Oke!" Namjoon mengiyakan perkataan Jimin-nya. *(nya?)

Sedangkan Taehyung? Masih melongo tak percaya.

"Mau makan bareng hyung?" ucap Taehyung setelah sadar.

"Ayo!" Namjoon menggandeng tangan Jimin. Jimin tak bisa melawannya. Taehyung tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukan Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin Namjoon belum melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan Jimin.

"Biar aku yang pesankan. Kau mau pesan apa?" sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Ramyeon saja hyung" ucap Taehyung

"Oke! Dan kau jimin?"

"Aku sama dengan Taehyung saja hyung"

"Baiklah! Kalian cepat pergi dan carilah tempat duduk!" suruh Namjon. Dan mereka hanya menganggukkan kepalanya secara bersamaan.

Mereka akhirnya pergi mencari tempat duduk untuk bertiga.

.

Namjoon menuju kearah pemesanan.

"Tolong ramyeon dua tambah salad satu"

"Baiklah" ucap ibu kantin ramah.

Namjoon menghampiri tempat Jimin dan Taehyung duduk.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang mereka berbincang bincang diiringi tawaan juga. Entah mereka sedang membicarakan apa? *Author juga tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang Namjon pesan telah datang.

"Selamat menikmati" Ucap sipengantar makanan dengan ramah sambil menyodorkan makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Kau hanya makan salad hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Hmm aku suka makan salad. Wae?"

"Oooo kupikir hyung sedang diet" ucap Jimin.

"Sebenarnya sih iya" ucap Namjoon sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan disambi dengan cengengesan.

"Huh? J-jadi kau benar benar diet hyung?" Jimin terkaget hampir terseak makanannya sendiri. Kemudian kembali menelannya.

"Aku harus mengurangi tiga kilo lagi" kata Namjoon.

"Tapi bagiku bukan masalah besar" lanjut Namjoon.

"Yang seharusnya diet itu Jimin, hyung" seru Taehyung memang niat ntuk mengejek Jimin.

"Liat itu pipi sama badanya, sama seperti bakpao. Apalagi jarinya, seperti wortel subur" tambah Taehyung sambil menujuk Jimin dan tertawa bahagia.

Jimin menatap Taehyung marah. Melihatnya, Namjoon langsung menghibur Jimin agar tak marah.

"Tapi Jimin lebih imut kalau gembul gini. Aku lebih suka anak yang pipinya gembul terutama Jimin" ucapan Namjoon membuat pipi gembul Jimin semakin merona.

Jimin menutupi pipi merahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

.

.

"Hyung kita kembali ke kelas dulu ya?" ucap Taehyung sembari menggandeng tangan Jimin.

"Mengapa kau ajak Jimin saja?" ucap Namjoon tak terima.

"Kan kita satu arah dan kelas kalian berada disebelah kiri kelasku bukan?" Namjoon kembali berucap.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung langsung menoleh kearah Jimin. Jimin mendapatkan tolehan tersebut kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita jalan!" ajak Namjoon.

"oke" seru Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Mereka masuk ke kelas masing masing.

.

.

.

 _Kringggggggg!_

Jam pelajara terakhir kini sudah selesai.

Namjoon berencana menunggu seseorang didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Entah siapa yang ia tunggu.

Kini yang ia tunggu telah menghampirinya.

"Apa terlalu lama untuk menungguku?" ucap namja yang telah ditunggu Namjoon.

"Tidak sama sekali" kata namjoon sambil menunjukkan senyum dimplenya.

"Kita naik mobilku saja. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Namjoon sambil menarik yang berdiri didepannya.

Namja yang ditariknya kini mengikuti langkah sang penarik. Tanpa mereka ketahu bahwa Jimin sedang melihatnya.

Hati Jimin hancur berkeping keping. Padahal ia berencana untuk membalas cinta Namjoon. Tapi yang sekarang ia lihat adalah teman sebangkunya kini tengah bersama calon kekasihnya tadi.

Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang dan seharian ini ia tak mau menemui Namjoon.

.

.

.

Sesampai di apartement, Jimin langsung beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia memandangi langit kamarnya yang sengaja ia motif seperti layaknya bintang bintang indah dimalam hari.

Hari sudah malam. Jimin mulai bosan dirumah. Ia memutuskan pergi ke taman dekat Sungai Han. Tak lupa ia meminta izin kepada _eomma_ nya.

Sesudah mendapatkan izin dari eommanya ia segera mengambil scouternya dan melajukan ke arah tujuan.

.

.

.

Ia menikmati hawa sejuk malam hari di sekitar Sungai Han. Jimin mengelilingi area taman yang bisa dibilang agak sepi. Tak lupa Jimin membawa earphonenya untuk mendengarkan lagu.

Jimin sakarang menjadi damai dengan alunan musik dan udara menyegarkan disana.

Jimin melihat ke pemandangan indahnya. Hingga ada dua orang namja yang tak asing telah merusak pemandangannya. Jimin melihat Namjoon dan Taehyung tengah duduk berdampingan dengan dihiasi lampu taman yang indah.

Mata Jimin mulai memanas seketika. Dan tak sadarkan bahwa buliran bening kini jatuh melintasi pipi gembulnya. Jimin tengah menagis.

Jimin akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyapa mata Jimin yang tengah tertutup. Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya yang terganggu sinar sang mentari.

Jimin meggerakkan badannya yang ia rasa adalah pusing dikepalanya dan badan memanas ditambah pegal. Ia demam.

"Eomma...eomma..." panggil Jimin lirih.

Sang eomma pun segera datang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Jimin?" tanya eomma sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa Jimin?" tanya eomma kaget melihat anaknya yang tengah berkeringat. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh anaknya.

"Kau demam Jimin? Mengapa samapi demam?" tanya eomma sekali lagi.

"Entahlah?" jawab Jimin.

" Baiklah aku akan menhubungi wali kelasmu" ucap eomma dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Jimin.

.

Jimin tak nafsu untuk makan apapun. Jimin memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Ia mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Jimin tertidur.

.

.

Jimn teusik dalam tidurnya. Rambut lepeknya tengah disapu lembut dengan tangan seseorang. _Pasti sang eomma_ , pikir Jimin.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Sekarang yang ia lihat bukanlah eommanya. Melainkan namja yang baru saja menyakiti hatinya. Kim Namjoon.

Meraka saling memandang. Kini jimin luluh dengan tatapan Namjoon. Tatapan Namjoon yang ia ketahui adalah tatapan khawatir yang ditutupi kasih sayang.

"Mengapa kau jatuh sakit huh?" tanya Namjoon.

"Entahlah" ucap jimin dengan suara khas bangun tidur dengan lirih.

"Kata eomma _mu_ jika kau demam mendadak, disebabkan oleh dua fahtor" kata Namjoon sambil menatap lekat mata Jimin.

"Yang pertama, kau kehujanan. Dan yang kedua, ada yang menyakiti hatimu. Tapi cuaca saat kemarin hingga sekarang terang"

"Jadi kusimpulkan bahwa kau sedang sakit hati" kesimpulan (?) Namjoon.

"Sangat benar" kata yang singkat Jimin ucapkan.

"Huh?" Namjoon kebingungan. Dalam hati ia berkata _'apakah Jimin tak mencintaiku?"_

"Aku melihatnya dengan namja lainnya" kata Jimin dengan perasaan sebal.

"Jelaskan padaku! Siapa namja brengsek yang menyakitimu itu kepadaku!" perkataan Namjoon terdengar lantang tetapi perasaan Namjoon sudah tak terbentuk.

"Aku kemari melihatnya berjalan berdua dengan namja lain. Padalahal hari itu aku sudah berniatan untuk menerima cintanya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dikamar ini. Pada malam hari aku tengah bosan dan aku beranjak keluar. Aku berjalan jalan disekitar taman dekat Sungai Han" Jimin berhenti dikata kata itu dan buliran beningpun melintasi pipinya.

Namjoon buru buru mengusap air mata Jimin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Jimin-ah? katakan padaku"tegas Namjoon.

"Sungguh aku tak percaya seseorang yang selalu kucintai telah melukaiku" tangis Jimin semakin deras.

"Siapa Jimin?" tegas Namjoon tak teg dengan tangisan Jimin.

"APA KAU BELUM SADAR HYUNG? KAU YANG TELAH MENYAKITIKU. KAU PULANG BERSAMA TEMAN SEBANGKUKU. DAN ... DAN..HIKS" Jimin berhenti sejenak karna isakan tangisnya kini mulai muncul.

"DAN SEBENARNYA AKU MAU MEMBALAS CINTAMU HYUNG! Hiks... hiks... AKU MENCOBA UNTUK MENENANGKAN DIRI DI TAMAN DEKAT SUNGAI HAN, TAPI YANG KULIHAT KAU DUDUK BERDUA DENGAN TAEHYUNG!" tangisan Jimin makin meledak.

Namjoon segera memeluk tubuh Jimin dengan erat. Jimin melawan dekapan Namjoon. Tetapi semakin Jimin melawan akan semakin erat pelukannya.

Namjoon tak terima Jimin terus melawan pelukannya. Namjoon tak tertahankan dengan pukulan jimin yang dari tadi menimpa lengan kekarnya.

NAMJOON MURKA!

Kini tangan kanan Namjoon menahan kedua tangan Jimin. Tangan kiri Namjoon meraih tengkuk Jimin dan semakin dekat wajah mereka bertemu.

Namjoon mulai melumat bibir kenyal Jimin. Makin lama makin kasar gerakan Namjoon. Berawal dari Jimin melawan hingga menikmatinya.

" _Eemmpphh"_ desah Jimin tertahan. Jimin mulai kehabisan nafas. Ia menggigit dengan keras lidah Namjoon yang memasuki mulutnya. Namjoon melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Mengapa kau menggigitku?" tanya Namjoon sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Apa kau cemburu padaku Park Jimin?"

"Sudah kukatakan! Aku sakit karena melihatmu dengan Taehyung! Apa kurang jelas?"

"Dengar baik baik. Aku dengan Taehyung sedang membicarakan tentang ulang tahunmu minggu depan. Karena kau sudah tahu ya tidak jadi kejutan"

"Dan kau harus siap siap untuk hukumanmu Jimin" lanjut Namjoon dengan nada mengancam.

"Huh? Hukuman?" tanya Jimin kebingungan.

"Kau harus menerima cintaku yang kemarin"

"Kau bertanya sangat telat hyung!" sambil memukul dada bidang Namjoon.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menerimanya sejak kemarin hyung"

"Apa sekarang kau milikku?"

"Ne, hyung ku tersayang yang gak peka" jawab Jimin manja.

"Apa kau akan memanggilku hyung setelah kita resmi berhubungan?" tanya Namjoon sedikit menggoda.

"Ne oppa _ahhh"_ desah Jimin ketika dengan sengajanya Namjoonmeremas kejantanannya.

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarkan nama yang akan digunakan Jimin untuk memanggilnya disusul dengan desahan merdu yang dikeluarkan Jimin.

"HYUNG!" bentak Jimin kepada Namjoon.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?"

"Eh... mianhe oppa"

"Anak pintar" ucap Namjoon sambil mengangkat badan Jimin untuk dipangkunya.

"Ada apa? Oppa mau menggendongku kemana?" tanya Jimin dalam pangkuanya.

"Siapa juga yang mau menggendongmu"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja aku lapar ketika melihatmu" jawab Namjoon enteng setengah menggoda.

"Benarkah? Apa yang disini juga sudah lapar?" Namjoon terbelalak kaget ketika dengan sengajanya Jimin menggesekkan bagian selatannya pada junior Namjoon.

"Betapa sengajanya kau!" Namjoon geram langsung melahap bibir kenyal Jimin lapar.

Jantung Jimin berdebar kuat saat Namjoon semakin menekan tengkuknya.

Kini keduanya saling menikmati. Hingga Namjoon melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?"

"Sepertinya aku sudah sembuh berkat ramuan cintamu oppa" Jimin tersenyum lalu tertunduk malu dengan katakatanya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Namjoon disambi menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kepala Jimin.

"Sepertinya belum sembuh total" goda Namjoon.

Namjoon hendak melanjutkan aktivitas panasnya degan yang dipangkunya. Tiba tiba pintu kamar Jimin terbuka dan mendapati eomma Jimin tengah melihatnya.

Sepasang kekasih itu langsung terbelalak kaget dan Jimin meloncat duduk disebelah Namjoon dari pangkuannya.

"Apa eomma menggangu aktivitas kalian?" Tanya eomma.

"E-eh tidak eomma tidak" Jawab Jimin gelagapan.

"Lanjutkan saja, eomma merestui hubungan kalian kok"

"Apa demammu sudah turun?" tanya eomma pada Jimin.

"Jelas sudah sembuh dengan ramuan cintaku eommonie" ucap Namjoon tiba tiba.

Ketiganya tertawa dengan jawaban Namjoon.

"Yasudah lanjutkanlah aktivitas kalian. Eomma tak akan menggangu kalian" ucap eomma berlalu melalui pintu kamar Jimin.

"Apa kau sudah bersedia?" ucap Namjoon menggoda Jimin.

.

.

.

.

MAAF NC GAGAL .V

.

.

BARU KALI INI BIKIN KAYAK GINIAN

.

.

LANJUT?

.

.

.

FOLLOW:

*IG: - muvvv_

\- mumu_rm13

\- mumu_vda

*twt: KIM RAE MI ( JoonMumu )

*Fb: Mumu Min Joon

Mu V Da

PAII PAII ~~~~


End file.
